


The Date

by Sharkey (saturated)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chowder POV, M/M, chowder is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturated/pseuds/Sharkey
Summary: “Wait,” Nursey said, feet propped on the table, “you don’t know?”“Not a clue,” Chowder said.“I thought I told you.”Chowder shook his head.  “You did not.  I would have remembered.”“I swear I did.”“He must have,” Bitty chimed in from the other end of the table, “because I know who it is.”“Or maybe C is just that clueless,” Nursey said.~ ~ ~ ~ ~In which Nursey has a date for the Winter Screw and Chowder cannot for the life of him figure out who it is.





	The Date

“Wait,” Nursey said, feet propped on the table, “you don’t know?”

“Not a clue,” Chowder said.

“I thought I told you.”

Chowder shook his head. “You did not. I would have remembered.”

“I swear I did.”

“He must have,” Bitty chimed in from the other end of the table, “because I know who it is.”

“Or maybe C is just that clueless,” Nursey said.

“That is true,” Dex said, who was sitting next to Nursey. “I mean it took you a whole semester to figure out Farmer was flirting with you.”

“That wasn’t that easy,” Chowder said getting defensive. “She was like that with everyone.”

“We all knew,” Nursey said. “Just admit you’re clueless and I’ll tell you.”

“No,” Chowder said. “If you said you told me then I’m figuring it out.”

“He didn’t even tell me, and I figured it out,” Bitty said. “Also, sweetie, literally everyone figured out about me and Jack except for you, so I hate to admit it, but you are a little oblivious sometimes. It’s pretty obvious who it is.”

Nursey grinned and winked. Chowder hated this. He was not clueless, at least he didn’t want to be, and if Nursey said he told him who his date for the Winter Screw was, then he was going to remember. Hell, if it was that obvious, then he should be able deduct who his best friend was taking.

“Chill, C,” Nursey said. “There’s smoke coming out of your ears.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Dex said.

“Maybe,” Chowder agreed inching forward in his seat, “but now it’s eating me. Can you give me a hint?”

“Nope,” Nursey said. He was clearly enjoying this.

“Guy or girl?”

“One of those.”

“Do I know them?”

“Maybe.”

“Are they on a team?”

“Possibly.”

“In any of your classes.”

“Could be.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Just tell me,” Chowder said getting exasperated.

“No way,” Nursey said. “This is too much fun.”

“You’ll find out this weekend, Chow,” Dex said. “Don’t stress yourself.”

“I want to know now,” Chowder said.

“If you haven’t figured it out yet,” Bitty said, “then you’ll only believe it when you see it.”

Chowder groaned and collapsed into his chair. 

Dex’s phone went off, and he checked it. “Ugh, study group wants to meet at the library. As riveting as this is, I have to go.”

“What?” Nursey said. “I thought we were gonna hang out.”

“You can come with me,” Dex said standing and grabbing his backpack. “My classmates like you tagging along for some fucking reason.”

“Chill,” Nursey said following Dex’s lead. “And it’s because I’m delightful.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude.”

“See you, C,” Nursey said. “Let me know if you figure it out.”

“Oh, I will let you know,” Chowder said. “I’m going to figure it out. That’s a promise.”

With Nursey and Dex gone, Chowder had a chance to think. He wasn’t as clueless as they thought, or at least he wanted to prove himself. If he asked Bitty for some help, Nursey would never have to know…

“Hey, Bitty,” Chowder said.

“No,” Bitty said, face buried in his homework. “I’m not telling you.”

“Why not?”

“Because, hon,” Bitty said, looking at Chowder and cracking a smile, “this is way too fun.”

“Not you too,” Chowder practically whined.

“If the answer wasn’t so obvious, I’d tell you.”

Chowder put his head on the table. “Fuck.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Caitlyn handed Chowder his coffee and sat down across from him. It had been a few days, but every time Chowder saw Nursey, all he could think about was being so clueless as to who his date for the Winter Screw was. They said it was obvious, but Nursey wasn’t hanging out with anyone new. His stupid desire to know was preventing him from being patient. The Winter Screw was tomorrow, but there was no way he could wait that long.

“Chris?” Caitlyn said. “You there?”

“Sorry,” Chowder said. “Lost in thought.”

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. “God, you’ll find out tomorrow.”

“But I want to know!”

“Don’t you already?”

“Should I know?” Chowder asked. That’s what everyone kept saying but he was having a hard time believing it.

“Yeah?” Caitlyn said. “Nursey told both of us last weekend when we were hanging out.”

“Did he?”

“No, wait,” Caitlyn said, eyes widening in realization. “You had already passed out by that point. He told me, but not you.” She took a smug sip of her coffee.

“Tell me,” Chowder said. “We’re dating so you have to tell me every secret you know.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“I tell you everything.”

“No, you don’t,” Caitlyn said. “In fact, there are many team secrets you refuse to share with me.”

“That’s different.”

“So?” Caitlyn said smirking. “This is my secret. Ha.”

“You suck.”

Caitlyn beamed, very proud of herself. “I know.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chowder was already buzzed by the start of the party, but that wasn’t going to ruin his stakeout on Nursey. Well, it wasn’t so much of a stakeout as it was just checking in on him from time to time. Nursey was making his rounds, talking to everyone, chugging drinks, and occasionally killing it on the dance floor, but no date in sight. Was that it? Did he not have a date?

Close to midnight, Chowder found him squished on the couch with Dex and some other people he didn’t recognize. Nursey made eye contact and waved him over, obviously drunk.

“C!” Nursey said, launching forward to grab Chowder and pull him closer. “Where’s your date?”

“Caitlyn’s in the bathroom,” Chowder said. “Where’s yours?”

Nursey pulled Chowder close and hugged him around his waist. “Aw, my sweet boy.”

Chowder looked to Dex for some answers, but Dex was nearly as drunk as Nursey.

“Look, Chow,” Dex said. “Just admit defeat.”

“I will not,” Chowder said breaking free of Nursey hold. “And I thought you hated parties.”

“But I love the Winter Screw,” Dex said. “When else do I have an excuse to be a slut?”

“Sounds like something Nursey would say.”

Nursey put a hand to his chest. “I’m rubbing off on him,” he said. “I’m so proud.”

“You can say that again,” Dex said, winking at Nursey.

Wait. Some pieces started fitting together for Chowder, like he should be able to figure it out, but he drunk too much, and it was so loud. He was right there.

The song changed and Nursey jumped up. “Look out, C, I gotta go dance,” Nursey said pushing past Chowder.

Dex stood up too. “I guess someone should follow him,” Dex said starting to follow, but then he stopped. “Also, Chowder? If you haven’t figured it out yet, I’ll just say that you never asked who my date was.” Dex turned and walked away to find Nursey somewhere.

That was it. Chowder collapsed on the empty couch space Nursey and Dex left behind. Of course. It all made so much sense.

Caitlyn walked up and sat on the couch next to Chowder. “You seem out of it,” she said. “Do you want to leave?”

Chowder put his face in his hands. “God, I’m so stupid!”

“You know? Finally?” Caitlyn said.

“Yes!” Chowder said throwing his hands up and laughing. “I fucking hate both of them!”

“I thought you might,” Caitlyn said laughing.

“I got to tell them,” Chowder said standing up.

“That you hate them?”

Chowder didn’t answer and instead went to find his friends. They weren’t dancing, but in the kitchen. Nursey was sitting on the counter and Dex was standing in front of him between his legs. They looked so happy (and Chowder was glad not to find them making out), but the moment was over when they both were startled by the sound of his footsteps.

Dex jumped back and Nursey hopped off the counter, both looking a little red.

“Hey, C,” Nursey said. “What’s up?”

Chowder couldn’t help himself. He broke out into the biggest smile he could manage and said, “You guys!” before running and tackling both in a bear hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Chowder being clueless about the relationships of his friends because every time I do, I think of that little scene where Bitty tells the Frogs about him and Jack, and Dex and Nursey are like "Okay" because they kind of already knew, but Chowder is like "OMG".
> 
> Anyway, I love my mans but he's kind of oblivious.
> 
> Also, may write the Nursey POV of it? If I feel so inclined (and have the time lol).


End file.
